


Please state your name...

by beanietyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Porn, Porn Interview, Porn Video, Smut, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanietyler/pseuds/beanietyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun? In a porn interview? But who’s the hot interviewer…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please state your name...

The interviewer sat down and turned on the camera to record. He held a clipboard and pen. The red light blinked on.

Josh Dun smiled and bit his lip, looking down at his Nikes. His heart thudded in his chest.

“Welcome. Please state your name and age,” the interviewer said from behind the camera, looking at Josh.

Josh looked into the camera. “My name is Josh and I’m twenty-eight years old.” Sitting on a black Italian leather sofa, he crossed his legs, placed his hands on his knee cap, and swallowed the lump in his throat. The interviewer was hot.

“Okay Josh, and what has brought you to kink.com?” he asked, looking at Joshua from over his glasses while adjusting them, and they made eye contact. His chocolate eyes pierced Josh’s heart.

“I uh, guess I really just want to try new things. You know, new sensations, finding out new things about my body…” the lump in Josh’s throat returned, and he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Well then, welcome. Now tell me, what sort of things were you thinking?”

“Um, well, I guess anything really. I’m familiar with some of my kinks but I’d really like to get to know more.”   
The interviewer nodded, and probed him on.  
“And… I’m also just really tired of sleeping with… women.” Josh sighed as he told him. It was the truth. He wasn’t here for any females. The moment he had said that sentence, Josh made the mistake of making eye contact with Mr. Interviewer. His brow furrowed, but Josh felt relief when he noticed a blush grow on the boy’s cheeks as well. He adjusted his glasses (nervously) again, and jotted down notes on his script. Get his number afterwards,Tyler.

It wasn’t on many occasions that Tyler got clients as cute as this one. This one screamed, ‘hot, shy jock with red hair who will ram you really fucking good, Ty’. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his possible client’s arms. They were muscular, and manly, but not hairy, and his right arm had a great-looking tattoo of a tree. He trailed down to look at his hands. They were huge, and they looked a bit worn, but still muscular and soft like the rest of him. Tyler could only imagine those big, daddy hands softly caressing his balls.... But he had to resist himself from having such thoughts right now. This was pure business. 

Ha, right. The pure business of getting cock.

Josh wasn’t entirely sure what he was getting into, but that was part of the fun. And the chances that the man sitting behind the camera was a babe? One in a million. He wondered how many other attractive twinks he’d get the chance to… work with. Josh couldn’t help but gaze upon the features of his face: he had an adorable little nose and perky, full lips. This guy was hot, but not entirely in the way that would make Josh want to fuck him senseless. Well, he did, but he also wanted to… gently fondle him.

“What are you good at?”

“Well, I'm a drummer, so I'd say I'm pretty good with rhythms, ya know, and I’ve been told that I'm super aerodynamic.”

“Yes, you have an amazing build, and great muscles.” Tyler looked again at his arms. “Can… Can I feel them?”

“Yeah.”

Mr. Interviewer reached over from behind the camera and squeezed on his hard biceps. Goddammit. He bit his lip.  
Josh, in seeing the boy growing nervous, gained some confidence.

“What do you like to do?” Tyler asked with a smile.

“I like to shake my ass in front of the camera!” Josh smirked at Mr. Interviewer.

Tyler chuckled at his comment. “There will be plenty of time for that. You’re going to have many opportunities presented to you, I’m sure.”

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Josh asked him, smiling.

“I mean with a body and attitude like that, boys are going to eat you up.” Tyler was surprised at what had just come out of his mouth. Damn. That was embarrassing. He instantly tried to jumble up some statement to cover that up, but his mind drew up blank. He had never expected to ever say something like that. Tyler stared at him with his mouth agape, and Josh just chuckled to himself.

Tyler frowned as his cheeks grew pink again. He adjusted his glasses hastily, while trying to find the next question on the sheet. “What kind of porn do you watch, if any?”

“Well, when I used to watch straight porn, I was really into double penetration for a while. Then I started watching guys masturbating. Now I just like any sort of gay porn...”

Me too. Tyler thought to himself.

“When did you lose your virginity?”

“Um, I think I was sixteen, and it was in a car. Gross.”

Tyler shook his head. “Have you ever had sex outdoors?”

“Yeah. It was in a forest.”

“Interesting…” Tyler thought. He lingered on whether to ask the next question. After a moment of staring at the script, he decided he might as well take a shot, and find out what this guy might be into. That, and his boss told him he had to read all of the questions in the interview.

“Do you know your ideal type of men? Twinks, maybe?” A drop of sweat formed on Tyler’s brow.

“Yeah I like twinks. Like a lot. They’re really hot, for the most part.” Josh looked at Mr. Interviewer for one moment, then pretended to focus his eyes on the ceiling of the room, all while having this little crooked smirk on his face. Tyler was just about ready to melt.

Yet, Tyler was not entirely sure if he identified himself as a twink, for he really didn’t consider himself as the “typical gay”. A lot of the time, he found himself to have the characteristics of a straight male. People wouldn’t think he was gay because he didn’t like wearing rainbow or pink or being flamboyant. Of course, these were stupid stereotypes that people had in their minds about the gay community, and shouldn’t define an entire group of people. Looking at him again, Tyler felt warmth of attraction towards Josh in his chest; the kind that made you want to groan or scream internally, when you’d seen someone so sexy.

Josh noticed the interviewer’s eyes had slipped half-closed, and he blinked slowly as his head tilted back slightly. His features were perfect. Almost too perfect to be touched. Josh imagined that if he were to dump his load on his face, he’d feel remorse. As if it were some tragedy. There he was, a breathtaking painting, only to be ruined by one stroke: his cum would be a bad splatter on the canvas. This only made Josh more horny, and confused.

Tyler took a deep breath. “Okay. You’re coming off to me as a… top, masc, with some kinks that you have yet to figure out.”

Josh nodded. “Sounds about right, actually.”

“Okay.” Tyler was beginning to realize how shit of a video this was turning out to be. His boss was going to be angry at how much it was apparent that Tyler was getting turned on so much. He grew nervous at the thought of this. He was usually a star interviewer, and had received many praises from viewers for having the boys he interviewed act so differently, in comparison to other gay porn interviews.  
On the other hand, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe the viewers would be into hearing Tyler and Josh getting turned on by each other? Maybe they would be (definitely) into watching them fuck on camera, yeah? Tyler felt like he wanted to pant at the thought. 

It was time to commence into the second part of the interview.

“Well, those are all of the questions I have for the verbal portion of this. Now I’m going to evaluate you on a physical standpoint.” Tyler’s heartbeat increased.

Josh couldn’t help but slightly smile at this, as his heart rate rose and his hands began to tremble slightly. What was Mr. Interviewer going to make him do now? He felt chills run through his body, all the way down to his toes.

“Okay, so can you please stand up? And uh, take off your shirt?” Tyler took another deep breath as Josh got up. He adjusted the camera to zoom back, so that he could fully view Josh’s torso. “Let’s see that tummy. Oh those are some nice hip bones.” Tyler grinned and bit his lip, cheeks still flushed.

Josh chuckled and smiled that smile that made his eyes scrunch up. “Hah. Thanks.”

“Work out?”

“Yeah, when I’m not playing the drums to keep me in shape.”

Tyler nodded. That would explain his perfect arms. He noticed that there was definitely something feminine about Josh: something in the way he composed himself, although he was really a jock-y guy. It was really hot.

Tyler reached down into a bag on the floor and pulled out a camera. “I’m going to take some pictures of you, okay? They will be put on your profile.”

Josh nodded. He posed, and Mr. Interviewer took several snapshots. He reviewed the photos and grinned to himself, then looked up at Josh. Josh grinned back.

“You can get rid of those pants, now.”

Josh nodded eagerly and his hands shook slightly as he undid his jeans. Tyler held his breath. Josh’s massive boner popped out, and he kicked his pants to the side. Tyler felt his cheeks grow more red, if that were even possible. His dick was so nice, even better than he had imagined. It was an adorable shade of light pink, and large, as expected. He wanted to ride it. He wanted to ride it so badly.

“Inches?” Tyler asked.

“Um, 6.5’, girth 2’.”

Tyler’s eyes widened slightly and nodded as he looked at it, then shook his head to write that down on his notes. He picked up the camera again and shook it, grinning at Josh.  
Josh was loving how much he made Mr. Interviewer blush red. It was fucking adorable. Josh would imagine that he had seen many dicks in his line of work. Did he act this way for everyone, or was his dick really getting to him? He couldn’t tell. This was another thought that made Josh frustrated. He grabbed his cock to pose again for the camera, and Tyler snapped several photos again.

He motioned for Josh to turn around.

“Do you know how to flex your butt?”

“Yeah.” He did so, and Tyler took a photo.

“B-bend over.” Tyler told him. This was often his favorite part to take pictures of. As he watched Josh do this, his mouth drooped open yet again and the bulge in his pants grew even larger; it was beyond uncomfortable, pressing against his jeans. He was going to have to do something about that, and quickly.

“Spread your ass.” Josh did so, and was straining to not touch his throbbing cock. Just knowing he had a camera behind him filming his spread ass, along with a fucking adorable camera man, was a thought and feeling that turned him on so much. His body grew faintly numb in that familiar pleasure.

He arched up and turned around again. Tyler was practically panting.

“Fuck.” Tyler took a deep breath. “What’s your favorite body part on a guy?”

“My favorite parts are… hands… neck… and... um, that pretty little hole in your ass.” Josh pointed his index finger at him, making a small circular motion. He knew he had Mr. Interviewer exactly where he wanted him.

Breathing heavily, Ty looked down at his script again, attempting to find another question to ask Josh. He could feel Josh’s eyes on him. But he couldn’t see the tiny words on the page. Fuck. He took off his glasses, and threw them on the floor along with the clipboard.  
He looked up again and in an instant before he knew it, his face was on Josh’s, both of them smashing their lips onto each other at the same instant. They were practically devouring each other, biting and striking each other’s mouths onto one another. Noises were made. And a thought about how the video was ruined crossed Tyler’s mind. But he didn’t care anymore. Fuck it. He was finally pressed against Josh, and that was all that mattered. It felt so good. Everything felt so good. The world around him had swelled into slow waves motioning around him, and all he could sense was Josh at that very moment.

Josh was beautiful, even more beautiful that he had imagined from just watching him speak as he interviewed him. But once he got to touching this boy, everything he knew about him had changed. 

He didn’t know where his clothes had gone, and how they had come off so quickly. He just knew that he felt his warm torso being pressed onto Josh’s broad, hard stomach, his nipples rubbing up against Josh’s soft, warm skin. 

His softness felt so good. Tyler wanted to be enveloped into Josh. His hands clawed at the back of Josh’s neck, pulling at his hair, then rapidly traveling down his back. It was dramatic, but it felt amazing, being able to finally touch him all over like this. Naturally, this was the best part of his job.

Everything felt so warm. Josh’s body felt so… creamy. There was no other word to describe it. And in another instant, Tyler’s pants had slipped off. There they were, on the black Italian leather sofa, making out hungrily in front of a professional camera for porn. And they were loving it.

Josh was so damn excited, his cock was wet with precum as he bit and sucked messily down Mr. Interviewer’s throat. He moved and moaned on top of him, his ass playfully leaning towards Josh’s cock, but never touching it. Between hickeys, Josh had to take a moment to catch his breath before he dove into it again. Mr. Interviewer pulled at his hair and groaned in excitement. One thing that Josh noticed as he let Mr. Interviewer ride on top of him was the fact that he was so small: he was so lightweight that everything he did, he did with precision and ease, and just a… childlike innocence that had Joshua going up the wall.

He had to know. He had to know his name. It was driving him mad. “What’s your name?” Josh breathed.

“Tyler.”

Tyler. He was so fucking adorable. Josh then moaned again when he felt Tyler push his bare ass down onto his cock. He was nearly at his breaking point, and he needed to be inside of this boy, right now.

“Put your glasses back on,” he told Tyler, “this will be really fucking hot.”

Josh knew he was already insanely wet so he pumped himself a few times, then turned Tyler over onto his hands and knees.

Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World was playing in the background. (author: hey, I invite you to play it haha)

When he looked down at Tyler’s entrance, he noticed something. “You already had a buttplug in?”

Tyler nodded, and licked his lips. “I kind of expected it to happen, ya know baby?”

Josh’s heart skipped a beat and felt his cheeks flush with blush again. He leaned down again to give Tyler a sloppy kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between their lips. While doing so, he pulled the plug out of his ass with a steady ‘plop’. Breathing heavily, Josh messily spit on his rock hard cock and spread his warm saliva all over his member, along with his precum. Lubed and hot, he adjusted his knees and pulled Tyler closer to his crotch. Then, grabbing Tyler in the nape of his neck, he entered his ass, slowly, carefully. Joshua had barely known this boy, but the moment they’d collided, the connection was unlike any other quick hookup that either of them had experienced.

Tyler’s breath was taken away as Josh’s entirety filled him. He never expected to have such an angel from heaven come down to fuck him today. This was not just another typical day on the job. Damn- Josh was a motherfucking sex god. Then Joshua began to pump.

With his mouth open and eyebrows pressed together downward, Tyler’s eyes crossed as Josh rammed into him. Tyler had to constantly re-adjust his glasses from slipping off his nose. Tyler’s head was squished up against the arm of the sofa, and his neck bent and strained as he lay under Josh in this twisted position. But Josh found it super hot. He reached for Tyler’s shoulder and pulled Tyler into him more, placing both of his hands on his neck as he thrusted. He twisted Tyler around from his hands and knees to laying on his back. He could really just eat Tyler up.

God, the expression on Tyler’s face with his Josh’s hands around his neck was priceless. Ty’s features were twisted in ecstasy, mouth agape and slightly drooling on Josh’s arm. Tyler placed his own hands over Josh’s hands, and moaned repeatedly, his eyes moving from one direction to another, unable to concentrate on anything but the pleasure he felt from Josh’s thrusting.

Tyler’s eyes then made their way to concentrate on something else: Josh’s eyes. They too, were wild with excitement and sheer pleasure. They locked gazes as Joshua came closer and closer to cumming. Tyler’s eyes were slightly red and bloodshot, with small tears spilling over from the sides. It made him ever more attractive, along with his fucking adorable glasses. So hot. And now Josh noticed Tyler spreading his legs open further, and resting them on Josh’s strong shoulders.

Tyler began squealing small moans as Josh came closer to busting his load. He wasn’t aware of the sounds that he was producing from his mouth. His thoughts were all over the place- darting from one pleasurable thought to another. He wasn’t aware of where his legs or his arms were, either. Instinctually, Tyler reached down for his own cock. After all, how could you not get off to the sight of Josh Dun getting off?

There weren’t words that could describe what Josh was feeling as he came at that particular moment. He knew that he had shouted out Tyler’s name, and that he might have heard Tyler shout out his as well. But to Joshua, Tyler’s voice was in another room, and all he could think about was the body that he was exploding into. Joshua felt on top of a mountain, a warm wind rushing over him. It felt as though he was shooting up drugs, if he ever were to know what that would feel like… His whole body was on fire and cooled at the same time. He felt weightless, detached from his physical being. This was just a glimpse of what he was experiencing at that moment: cumming into Tyler.

After Tyler had nutted onto Josh’s belly, he noticed Josh was stiffened up on top of him, bent over, still thrusting out his orgasm. Tyler let him ride it out as he tried to catch his breath. After Josh let it all out, his body became limp and collapsed entirely on the couch, semi-on top of the small boy. Tyler gasped, his breath sort of knocked out of him from Josh’s weight.

“H-Holy f-fuck,” was all Tyler could manage to English from his mouth.

A few days later, the video emerged: “Hot Shy Punk Jock Drummer Bends Over to Open Up About His Gayness, and Fucks Religious Twink”

the end

... |-/ ...

Epilogue

A few years later...

“Live from WEENIE Roast festival! Here we have Tyler Joseph from Twenty One Pilots! And, I’m sorry, who is this?” The interviewer gestured to Josh, who was sitting right next to him.

“Yeah so this is my fine ass piece of meat kitten Josh Dun and he’s a straight 9.75 out of 10 I mean damn look at his creamy bod and he’s all mine every night to fuck me senseless. Oh and also he plays the drums in my band.”

The interviewer looked at him speechlessly, smiling and not blinking. After a few moments of this, he commenced to ask, “H-How did you two meet to make a band?”

Tyler and Josh looked at each other, knowing they were going to tell the truth this time.  
“So a few years back, I was an interviewer, such as yourself…” Tyler began...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end of my fanfic, i love you <3


End file.
